Distance
by Sereda1
Summary: Set post OOTP. It's a story about Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. It's set in summer, after our favorite trio has just finished 5th year. It's basically how they began to see eachother in a new light. There will be adventure and plot, I swear! Read and


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong respectfully to J.K. Rowling. (My god! That sounded so professional!)  
  
Distance  
  
Author's Note: My spelling sucks, I know. Basically, it's post OOTP. Please read and review! I'm just starting, so I would love feedback. I want to take this story farther and I need YOUR reviews for the energy to do so. Thanks!! (  
  
Chapter 1  
Hollow Eyes  
  
The air around was consumed by the deep, potent smell. It seemed to loom mercilessly over number 12 Grimauld place. It was mid-July and stifling hot in the 'most ancient house of Black.' With all the doors and windows shut, every smell seemed to be magnified to an uncharted degree. Even with all the cooling charms it was still incredibly hot in the old house.  
  
For a certain infamous trio it was the summer vacation in between their fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At the moment, no student or recently graduated student, could be found at number 12. Perhaps it was because of the memory of Sirius Black that nobody could bear going to that house so soon after his departure from this world. That seemed to be the most likely reason.  
  
Currently most of the Order was out for the afternoon, and certainly not for leisurely purposes either. Of course though, a few members always stayed behind at the house, kept watch, and conducted their business within the ancient houses' confined borders. Nymphadora Tonks, Kinsley Shacklebolt, and Remus Lupin were the only three in the house at the present time.  
  
A certain Nymphadora Tonks ran a pale hand through her (currently) flaming red bob. To any Muggle who happened to lay on eye on Tonks would find her condition quite shocking: her pale pasty skin and tired eyes. Certainly a girl of her age, and appearance during the summer months would have a lovely tan and a bright smile on her pretty face. Of course, to any wizard or witch who looked upon her would find her condition most understandable. (If of course they happened to know who she was).  
  
Tonks let out a rather loud yawn and rubbed her dark eyes in a half-hearted attempt to wake herself up. It seemed the girl had temporary insomnia. Her mind was constantly buzzing with the ever-present thoughts of Voldemort, her position as a member or the order, and as of recent, her second cousin Sirius Black.  
  
Her mind was haunted with his picture and everything that came with it. She had a vague memory of his smiles, and an even vaguer memory of his laugh, since it was such a rare occasion when he did laugh. Those of course were the memories Tonks wanted to hold onto the most.the memories when Sirius was happy. She had noted a long time ago that the only time Sirius ever broke into a true genuine smile was when Harry Potter could be found in the House of Black. Even the sight of Remus Lupin, Sirius' his childhood friend, lifted his spirits quite a bit, but never in the same way as to when he saw Harry. Sirius loved Harry in a way that only they could understand. It was very much of a Brotherly-Friend relationship, and just as much, if not more, a Father-Son relationship.  
  
Tonks shook her head and attempted to empty it of all thoughts of Sirius. This attempt, of course, failed horribly. She glanced down at Daily Prophet in front of her. The words on the page were meshing together and looked like something out of a dreamland. She rubbed her eyes again, and the words cleared up very slightly. She looked away and glanced around the kitchen. It was dark, very dark. The candles set up around the kitchen really were a poor excuse for lighting. She glanced at her watch, it was nearly 11:00 at night. She figured that Mad-Eye would be here shortly, accompanied by two or three other members of the order.  
  
Realizing that trying to read the Daily Prophet simply was simply NOT going to happen, she attempted to get up from her chair. Her body felt heavy, and every muscle was aching. She attempted to sit down quickly, (due to her sudden head rush), but missed the chair completely and fell down onto the hard floor, and unintentionally changed her eye color in the process. They were now a bright green. "Damn," "Clumsy moron." She said quietly to herself. She got up and once she finished dusting off her robes, she looked up and saw none other than Remus Lupin looking at her skeptically.  
  
When she looked up, he was immediately struck by her appearance. For a moment, he could swear he was looking into Lily's face. The green eyes and red hair were exactly like hers. As he held her gaze, the image of Lily faded from Tonks' face, and what was left was one of Tonks' many incarnations.  
  
"Evening, Tonks." He said politely. That was the first time she had seen him in nearly two days. Since Sirius' death, he hadn't really left number 12, he did though bury himself in masses of parchment. He would read and re-read things concerning the order, and things not concerning the order. He locked himself in the study, and rarely anybody disturbed him. In all honestly, people didn't know what to say to him. Tonks wanted to talk to him often, but felt that she wouldn't say the right thing.  
  
"Hullo Remus." She said in response. She noted his appearance. He was thinner than ever. His eyes were hollow and dark. They shared a very similar aura. His robes always fit loosely before, but now they simply hung on him. His normally light brown hair didn't even seem to have a color anymore, it had a distinct dusty tone to it. The gray had grown quite a bit more in the recent weeks. He looked terrible, and Tonks wasn't looking much better herself.  
  
"When's Mad-Eye due to return?" she asked him. He looked up at the ceiling, and seemed suddenly fascinated with its architecture.  
  
"Tomorrow morning." He stated simply, and with finality. She didn't question him. "Do you want some tea?" she asked suddenly. He looked slightly taken aback, and she figured he would decline. "Yes. I could due with a nice cup." She smiled at him. He nodded curtly and sat down at the table.  
  
Tonks got up and got all the necessary ingredients. Using her wand she conjured a teapot, the tea itself, and within 2 minutes time she returned to the table with two cups of hot mint tea. She watched Remus as he took his first sip. She noticed how careful he was with the cup. How gently he picked it up and how quietly he put it down. He suddenly turned up to look at her, and she quickly looked away. If the candlelight had been any brighter, she was sure he would have noticed her face turn slightly pink.  
  
Feeling slightly awkward she decided to start conversation. The feeling of complete awkwardness had never been there before between Tonks and Lupin. "I see you've been spending a lot of time in the study." She said, hoping he would elaborate. He looked at her, his expression was unreadable.  
  
"Yes. It's peaceful in there," he continued, "I've been researching an orb called the Linia Crystaillin." She was very much intrigued by his information. "Care to elaborate?" she asked. He looked at her again, and for a split second she noted a glint of amusement in his dark blue eyes. His lip curved up ever so slightly, and his voice got considerably lower, "Now that, my darling Nymphadora, is something I choose not to elaborate on at the present time." He teased gently.  
  
She accepted his answer, and pressed no further. "The service is tomorrow." She said simply - referring directly to Sirius. Remus' eyes narrowed slightly, and furrowed his brow. He nodded in response, "I am aware." He had become so distant as of recent.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked suddenly, genuinely concerned. "Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answers?" He asked and he got up from the table and walked over to the other side of the kitchen, back towards her.  
  
She felt a little hurt. He was so unreachable, nothing anyone said or did eased any pain he was suffering. She didn't like seeing him like this, with such inner torment. It hurt her to see her friend like this. She got up (without tripping) and reached up and put her hand on his shoulder. He turned around slowly and looked down at her. For the first time, he noticed just how tired she looked as well. She smiled, and for the first time in weeks, Remus felt a bit of warmth in him. There was a mutual exchange between them that was extremely hard to define or put into words. They were aware of the other's presence and were comforted by it. His eyes met hers, and she simply looked back. It was strange to him that she didn't pull away, most women would find this extremely awkward. Tonks looked back and held his gaze until he pulled away. He was struck by her complete concentration. A small smile tugged at his lips and she laughed. She patted his shoulder, "Night, Remus." And before he could respond she was already up the stairs, gone.  
  
"Goodnight,"  
  
"Nymphadora."  
  
A/N: First chapters are always so hard to set up! Well? What do you think?? 


End file.
